


all i see is sky for forever

by ofthesun



Series: endings are always bittersweet, but this one left a bad taste in my mouth [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Hope, Sky - Freeform, Views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: The view from Zoe's bedroom window is promising.





	all i see is sky for forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my July song ficlet project, in which I took [the last lines of my top ten albums on last.fm](https://www.last.fm/user/lxllabies/library/albums?date_preset=ALL_TIME) and wrote ficlets inspired by them. This one is from [the Dear Evan Hansen Original Broadway Cast Recording](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKr2H7Mn1Sc).

When Evan pulls the door open to the room, he sees Zoe's silhouette outlined by the sunlight first, followed by the open window, the glass thrown against the walls, pressing the violet curtains against the white walls. Zoe appears to be sitting on the sill of the window, her legs outside, leaning against the frame of the window. Evan walks in quietly, as to avoid startling her. He carefully avoids the stuffed animals and clothes that litter the floor, tiptoeing through the room. He grabs onto the bottom of the window for support, pulling his legs over the sill one at a time. His feet move delicately past her window boxes, resting on the wooden shelf that holds them up.

Zoe has to notice him, because she doesn't flinch or startle when he slips out, but she stares straight ahead when he sits down next to her, not looking at him. Evan briefly considers saying something, but decides against it.

Zoe's neighbourhood is predominantly wealthy, large houses and landscaped yards, and the view from her second-story window is gorgeous. The blue sky stretches out as far as either of them can see, bordered by well-kept roofs and tall trees. It's continuous and promising, a vision of hope that spans an entire horizon.

Evan thinks nobody could look out this window, and still want to jump from it.


End file.
